casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Walker
"Max" redirects here. For the consultant, see Max Gallagher. |series=28 • 29 • 30 • 31 • 32 |name=Max Lindsay Gerald Walker |occupation=Medical student Porter (2013-18) |placeofwork=Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2013-18) |spouse=Zoe Hanna (wife) |parents=Greta Miller |relatives=Robyn Miller (step-sister) Charlotte Miller (step-niece) |last = Series 32, Episode 19 |lastdate = 13 January 2018}} Max Lindsay Gerald Walker is a porter who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital from 2013 to 2018. He started working at the ED in November 2013 after Robyn made him apply for the job. He married senior consultant in emergency medicine Zoe Hanna in August 2015. Although they initially separated, the pair got back together in January 2018, with Zoe returning to the US and Max accompanying her. Early life Max's mother is Greta Miller. (CAS: "The Next Step") He had many jobs but he didn't stick at many of them for long, as it distracted from his real passion of making music. He attended university and earned a 2.2 in his BA in tourism.BBC Casualty - Max Walker He also trained at a medical school for six months before dropping out. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 19) He came to Holby to be closer to his band and got in touch with his step-sister Robyn when he needed a place to crash. She gave him money for the bus so he could go and apply for a job, but instead he wasted it on gambling. (CAS: "Love Hurts") Robyn insisted that he apply for Big Mac's old job as a porter. He did, and was successful. (CAS: "Rock and a Hard Place") Time in the emergency department (2013-18) Max started work in the department in November 2013, the month after he had reconnected with Robyn. Towards the beginning of his time in the ED, he flirted with Louise but she referred to him as a leech. (CAS: "Rock and a Hard Place") In 2014, he entered a secretive relationship with consultant Zoe Hanna. For around six months they were seeing each other on and off but eventually settled down in February, but she still didn't want people finding out about them. When he gave her a day to think of a reason as to why they shouldn't tell everyone, she failed to do so and she kissed him in reception for everyone to see. (CAS: "Something to Live For") In the summer of 2015, Zoe bought Max an apartment for them to live in after she got sick of living like a student with Robyn and Lofty. This caused them to argue and one night Max slept in his car for the night, (CAS: "A Moment of Clarity") but they made up weeks later. (CAS: "Heart Over Head") In July, Max's organised for his mother Greta to come to Holby to meet Zoe. At dinner, Greta and Zoe found it hard getting along, primarily due to the problem Greta had with Zoe being so much older than Max. During their dinner, Greta asked Zoe if they'd discussed starting a family which led Zoe to leave and return to work, as Max and Greta were both unaware of Zoe's infertility. Later that evening outside The Hope & Anchor, Zoe told Max about her infertility but he replied with a proposal. (CAS: "The Next Step") The following week Tess overheard the news about Max and Zoe's engagement but when Robyn found out it wasn't long before everyone knew. At the end of their shift when they were going to announce it, everyone was waiting at the pub to say congratulations. Although Zoe and Max were confused as to how everyone knew, they weren't bothered. (CAS: "Dark Horses") and Max at their surprise engagement party. (CAS: "Dark Horses")]] A week before the wedding, Max asked Lofty to be his best man to which he accepted. (CAS: "Forsaking All Others - Part Two") On the stag night, Max and Lofty ended up back in the ED after Lofty accidentally injured Max's eye. However, they were trying to be as secretive as possible and narrowly avoided Connie by hiding in a cubicle. After Lofty treated him, Max tried to call Zoe whilst she was out at the club with Rita, Robyn and Greta but she wasn't picking up. However at the club she ended up kissing another man and later slept with him. (CAS: "Mrs Walker-To-Be") They got married on 23 August 2015, which was also Zoe's 41st birthday. During the evening wedding reception, Zoe confessed that she slept with someone else on her hen night. When Max got angry, Zoe fled to Dylan's houseboat across the lake from the marquee. Meanwhile, Max got into a fight with Louis and a patio heater was knocked over starting a fire. One of the embers landed on the boat that Zoe and Dylan were on, and a gas canister was set alight and exploded. By this point, Zoe had jumped into the water while Dylan was still on the boat as Max watched from the edge of the lake helplessly. (CAS: "Forsaking All Others - Part Two") However, Zoe was saved by Charlie but he later suffered a heart attack. (CAS: "A Child's Heart - Part One") Back at the ED, Max and Zoe kissed whilst Zoe was being treated but he refused to forgive her for her unfaithfulness. (CAS: "A Child's Heart - Part Two") By September, the pair began talking again but Max eventually decided to ask her for a divorce. In January 2016 Max's one night stand, Victoria was admitted to the ED. Zoe began treating her but it was evident to them both that there was nothing wrong with her. (CAS: "Shame") Victoria sent Max a box of chocolates on Valentine's day, but he just laughed as he didn't want a relationship with her. On the same shift, Zoe and Max kissed in a cubicle whilst she was treating an eye injury of his, sustained when he accidentally called his Valentine's date Zoe, and his date threw roses at him. (CAS: "Hearts and Flowers") In March 2016, Mercedes Christie arrived in the ED suffering from drug induced fits, and her son Connor came with her. Zoe told Max to look after Connor for the day, and they ended up playing basketball with Jez at the ambulance station. (CAS: "Sweet Child of Mine") The following month, Connor came to the ED after Shelle turned up at their house asking Mercedes for money. Max once again took on Connor for the day, and called it work experience but Zoe wasn't impressed as it wasn't allowed. (CAS: "Buried Alive") Just a week later, Connor fell in a bin whilst trying to retrieve his toy and called Max to help him. Back at the ED, Mercedes was furious that Connor had called Max and not her, and even accused him of being a paedophile but Zoe quickly stepped in and defended him. (CAS: "Hopelessly Addicted") In April, Max went with Connor's dad Vince to find Connor after he went with Shelle to her house. Vince was chased away by Shelle's henchman and Max tried to help Connor escape. However, he got himself trapped after falling through the ceiling into Shelle's room where she was growing cannabis. Max went to help him, and Shelle left the house. He called for Zoe's help and she instructed him what to do over the phone, and she drove there to help them. They were able to get Connor back to the ED for treatment, and shared a kiss shortly after. (CAS: "Tangled Webs We Weave") to see Zoe. (CAS: "Hello, I Must Be Going")]] The following week, Zoe revealed to Max that she'd been offered a job in America and was leaving later that day. On her final day, she ended up being caught up in a hostage situation and Max ended up having to intervene and go to help her. Once back in the ED safely, Max told Zoe that he intended to go with her to America. However, he later told Robyn and she confronted Zoe about it and told her that she didn't believe that she wouldn't break his heart again. Zoe reconsidered and left for the airport and only then did Robyn realise what an impact her actions had and drove off with Max for the airport. They got there and although Max reached Zoe in time, she told him that she couldn't hurt him again, and that she had to leave without him. They said goodbye as she left for America and he returned to the ED with Robyn. (CAS: "Hello, I Must Be Going") Following Zoe's departure, she messaged Dylan to ask him to make sure Max was okay. (CAS: "Chain Reaction") Despite Dylan's attempts to comfort Max, he told him not to and just wanted to get back to work as normal. Despite this, he was still feeling lonely without Zoe which concerned Dylan. As a result of this, Dylan and Max developed a friendship over the following months. When Dylan agreed to take care of his step-sister Rihanna, Max went to help him out. (CAS: "The Fear") 's celebrations. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift")]] In late August, Max was one of the staff members who was heavily involved in the preparation of Charlie's 30th anniversary party. However, Louise was displeased with both him and Noel after the planned life size ice sculpture of Charlie was the size of an action figurine and the design of the cake hadn't gone to plan. After the party started, Max and Noel presented the celebrations as well as the slideshow of pictures. Following the disastrous helicopter crash outside the ED, Max assisted the medics in dealing with the casualties across the road. Later in the day, many of the staff including Max pledged to stay and help assist with the mess and clean up and he and Robyn said they'd help in bringing the leftover food and drink over from the pub. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift") In September, Ethan managed to convince Max and Jez to let Alicia move in with them so she had somewhere to stay. (CAS: "Fall on Me") However, soon after Max and Jez made a bet of who could kiss her first. (CAS: "Pride Comes Before a Fall") Although they found Ethan on their sofa the next morning, they knew that nothing had happened between him and Alicia. However, when Elle made Alicia aware of their bet later that day she planned revenge. In the evening, she took a drunk Max and put him in Jez's bed where he was sleeping naked. She took of Max's boxers and put his arm around Jez. (CAS: "Schoolboy Crush") When they woke up the next day, they were both shocked and Alicia kept hinting that they'd slept together without revealing the truth. Max spend the day with Jez as an observer, something which had been planned in advance. However, Max left Jez surprised about how little regret he seemed to have had, but Alicia later told them the truth shortly before her birthday party. (CAS: "Party Pooper") On Christmas Eve, Louise inadvertently revealed the news of Robyn's pregnancy to Max after the rest of the staff found out the night before at the Christmas party. Although she was worried about how he would react, he took it well when she told him that she looked on it as a good thing. (CAS: "Bah Humbug") On New Year's Eve, Max warned Dylan to be careful around Seb, having heard the allegations that he was spreading. (CAS: "New Year, New Me, New You") On New Year's Day, Max and Jez encouraged Dylan to return to work, determined to catch Seb out in his lie. However, whilst trying to record him confessing Jez dropped his phone and Seb went to Elle, angry that his colleagues were trying to catch him out. Despite this, he later withdrew his complaint anyway and left the department. (CAS: "What Lurks in the Heart") Later in the month, Cal suspected that Max was seeing Alicia after he discovered a cuff-link on her bedroom floor. (CAS: "Back to School") attacking Max, upon thinking he was sleeping with Alicia. (CAS: "Crazy Little Thing Called Love")]] In February, Cal and Ethan found a secret phone in Alicia's locker and discovered that she'd been sending flirtatious texts to a someone. Wanting to meet the mystery man, they texted him telling him to meet them outside the ED. When Max showed up, Ethan punched him in the face out of anger, thinking that he was sleeping with Alicia. Alicia quickly interrupted and revealed that she was simply playing a prank on Max, pretending to be a hot doctor he'd met on a dating website. (CAS: "Crazy Little Thing Called Love") In July, Max decided to set up a speed dating event at The Hope & Anchor to raise money for the humanitarian trip to France. Whilst transporting a deceased patient to the mortuary, he met mortuary assistant Tara Jewkes and suggested the event to her. Although she was initially hesitant, she eventually attended the event. She later started to feel unwell and collapsed. Max soon discovered that she was transgender but still offered to take her out for a drink. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part One") In October, Max met Tara again when her boyfriend Will was admitted to the ED. After Will broke up with her, claiming that he just wanted to experiment, Max comforted her and told her that she should fight for what she loves. When Tara and Will reconciled after he apologised and admitted that he was HIV positive, he contemplated contacting Zoe. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 9) : Series 32, Episode 12)]] In November, Max left a note in Ethan's locker after Ethan ate his pizza. However, Ethan misinterpreted the joke as being related to his involvement in Scott Ellisson's death and began to feel paranoid. When Max told him that he wrote the note, Ethan pushed him. When Jacob intervened, Ethan apologised. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 12) Later that month, Glen Thomas returned to Holby. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 13) Max gave him the cold shoulder the following week when Glen began working at a hospital porter. However, when Glen helped save a patient's life, he was willing to hear Glen out as he explained his actions to him. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 14) In December, Glen tried to help Max talk to Polly, the new barista at the ED's shop. Although his attempts at flirting were initially unsuccessful, she later agreed to come to The Hope & Anchor with Max and the team. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 15) She felt overwhelmed by Max and even overheard him mutter Zoe's name in his sleep. She called her agency and found another job elsewhere. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 16) Later that month, Max and Alicia moved back into the share house after it was fully restored. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 17) In January 2018, Max was not happy when Zoe briefly returned to the ED. When she tried to talk to him, he asked her if she had received their divorce papers. They were then interrupted as a masked assailant attacked a woman named Aisha with a bottle of acid. After causing a scene in resus, Zoe told Max that she constantly missed him, but Max was having none of it and told her to sign the papers by the end of the day. Later, Zoe was taken hostage by James, Max's friend from medical school, and Max begged him to let her go. Nonetheless, James threw a bottle of liquid in Zoe's face and ran away; fortunately, it turned out to be just water. After Zoe got cleaned up, she signed the divorce papers and kissed Max goodbye. As she boarded her flight, she was delighted when Max suddenly appeared and told her that he was coming with her. The two shared a kiss as the plane took off to Madrid. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 19) Personal life : Series 32, Episode 19)]] Robyn Miller is his step-sister, as his mother married her father. He had been dating Zoe Hanna since 2014, and they became engaged in July 2015. They married in August 2015. He ended it with her for cheating, but they shared a kiss on Valentine's in 2016. They shared another kiss in April, with their relationship in more hope of recovering. By April 2016, the couple had shown signs of getting back together, although Zoe had by this point decided to leave Holby and go for a job in America. (CAS: "Tangled Webs We Weave") She left for the airport without him, and although he caught her up, she said it was for the best that they went their separate ways. (CAS: "Hello, I Must Be Going") In January 2018, Zoe briefly returned to the ED. Max was not happy and asked her to sign their divorce papers. Although Zoe agreed to sign them and left for the airport, Max caught her up and accompanied her, reigniting their relationship. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 19) Trivia *Joined the ED as a porter on 16 November 2013. (CAS: "Rock and a Hard Place") *Max used to live in the old student nurses' house with step-sister Robyn, but he loved winding her up as much as he enjoyed being mothered. *Max currently lives with Jez and Alicia. *Max used to smoke but eventually gave up after Zoe left Holby. *Max gained a 2.2 in his BA in Tourism. Behind the scenes Jamie Davis portrayed Max in Casualty from October 2013 to January 2018. For some earlier appearances he was credited as Max Miller. Appearances :See also: Character appearances and Category:Max centric. Max made his first appearance in the series 28 episode "Love Hurts". His final episode, Episode 19, aired on 13 January 2018. In total, he appeared in over 100 episodes of the show. Despite this, he had only centric episodes. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:Porters Category:2013 arrivals Category:2018 departures